1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling machine, particularly to an apparatus for effecting the drilling of bore holes, having the feature that it is portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known drilling machines are machine tools having a structure which is somewhat complex, encumbering and heavy, so that they are generally fixed and cannot be used in a versatile manner outside the establishments in which they are installed.
It would be extremely desirable, however, to be able to use a machine of this kind directly on a large number of job sites, thus avoiding the burden of transporting the article to be worked to the workshop, or worse still of having to resort to the complicated transfer of one of the conventional machines mentioned above onto the job site, should the piece to be worked not be transportable.